The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for retail or service operators to leverage the detection of a traffic incident or traffic conditions occurring on a user's travel route by providing personalized incentives to the user based on the traffic incident or traffic conditions that may induce the user to re-route to the retail or service operator's facility.
A variety of tools or applications are available for providing navigation information to a user when the user is driving an automobile. For example, a navigation application such as, e.g., Google Maps™, Waze®, Garmin®, in-automobile navigation systems, or other navigation applications may assist a user in planning a route from a starting point to a destination. The planned route often provides the user with an expected travel time based on either ideal or current conditions. Once the user is traveling along the route, however, real-time incidents may occur such as traffic volume, accidents, police or file department activity, VIP motorcades, road closures, construction, or other similar incidents that may delay the user's travel along the route. For example, a traffic-aware navigation application may attempt to re-route the user to an alternate route to avoid the traffic. This alternate route, however, may be a longer route or may involve other features which may cause the user additional aggravation such as stop signs, traffic lights, deteriorating roadways, etc., or may simply become flooded with other drivers attempting to also take the alternate route.